Talk:The Legend of Zelda
The flute on The Legend of Zelda was called a recorder. Shouldn't there perhaps be a section on items, or maybe an items from "the legend of zelda" page? Something? Links to the pages of the items? Aeronflux 19:39, 19 June 2008 (UTC) #Not really necessary. You'd have to link every single item ever in a Zelda game, which is kind of a waste of time. Anyone interested could simply hit "Random Page" or search for an item they want specifically. Zaraber 19:50, 19 June 2008 (UTC) #Yes, I suppose... are there any items exclusive to this game though, like the Magic Key? Links to those, maybe? Or different incarnations, like the rod and such? Aeronflux 20:01, 19 June 2008 (UTC) #Oh, my bad. I'd read the title and thought it was for The Legend of Zelda series. I'll get right on that... Zaraber 20:08, 19 June 2008 (UTC) lol i just noteced that they call it 8 units US release date Just a tidbit, I know the US release date is not correct, because my birthday is 8/23 and I got this game for my birthday that year and my cousin had already played it with his friends (yes, we live in the US) and told me they had gotten to a "large dragon" (Aquamentus- he scared them off!) and was real surprised when we got the white sword (he didn't know you needed 5 hearts) and no they didn't discover this on the 22nd. I think the release date was sometime in July 87. Wow Maybe there both based on the whole save the princess from the demon by completing trials cliché Oni Link 21:58, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I never thought of that but it does make complete sense. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Not really, Dante had to traverse the layers of Hell one after another, in the Legend of Zelda Series, he gets sent to the overworld. What I gather from the prologue is that Link never knew Zelda so saying its a parallel to Dante rescuing Beatrice doesn't really hold ground. I also thought she was one of Dante's guide in divine comedy. Are you sure your not thinking of Orpheus and Eurydice Oni Link 13:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) add video hey guys can you add the comercail from japan on the page?--the dude6547 is out 15:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) almost swordless run i heard that pepole got to ganon with out the first sword is this true or is it a lie- Sander123 (talk) 16:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Questions that don't pertain directly to improving the article are better suited for the forums. Make a forum for your question and someone will answer it there. Jedimasterlink (talk) 17:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Sander123 (talk) 12:23, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ok ill just say mabye Gallery thing I was looking at the galley and noticed the box art (for what version, I don't remember), was just an empty picture. Is this just my computer being stupid again or does it need to be deleted or re-added? Stuff Hi. It was the first game to use a Y-axis, so therefore the first game to enable players to move up and down, as opposed to just left and right. I can't see anywhere in the article where that would be relevant though. Any help? AWWW YEA! (talk) 17:32, June 16, 2012 (UTC) It's not the first to use a Y-axis, even in exploration. So, it's not really worth mentioning. Sorry. --Naxios10 (talk) 17:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Duck Hunt and Balloon Fight are earlier games that immediately come to mind. That crawl into Star Wars game was probably released earlier and that's almost 3D in it's level of control of the X and Y Axis. Even Donkey Kong allowed Mario to press up to climb ladders. There's probably hundreds if not thousands of other examples available out there. Oni Link 18:41, June 16, 2012 (UTC)